Come Back My Love
by ChibiHanyou
Summary: Kagome is injured, Inuyasha yells at her, she goes home, typical. This time she's on a longer trip back home. What will Inuyasha do to bring her back? Will there be love with Kagome and one of the GW charaters? Read to find out! (On Hold for the moment)
1. Tadaima!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha or Gundam Wing characters, so there's no point in suing me. Now that that's cleared, ON WITH THE SHOW! ( means thoughts)  
  
**Chapter 1  
Tadaima!**  
  
Another "normal" day in Feudal Japan, with another "normal" battle to collect jewel shards, completed by another "normal" fight between Inuyasha and Kagome. But this time, it's pretty much different...  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs. "You almost got killed!"  
  
"Don't yell at her Inuyasha. If it weren't for Kagome, you'd be very, extremely, badly injured." said a very clam Miroku.  
  
"I would have been fine, you idiot!" Inuyasha puffed.  
  
"She took the blow for you, Inuyasha!" Sango began, "The least you could do is be grateful!"  
  
While the others were arguing, an injured Kagome laid on the floor, listening to each and every word they spat at each other. Shippou and Kirara on the other hand, were tending to Kagome's wounds, which weren't serious, worried that they would hurt her accidentally.

After a while, the others were **still** arguing non-stop, Kagome opened her eyes which burnt with resentment, about blocking the attack that would have injured Inuyasha badly.  
  
_What an ungrateful, heartless, idiotic jerk! Everything I've ever done for him, and do I even hear a thank you?! No, I don't!  
_  
Slowly, but surely, Kagome got up, and the others kept arguing, not noticing her being fully awake now. "I've had enough!" She cried, "I've had it up to here with you Inuyasha! I'm sick and tired of all your crap!" Kagome, now yelling with tears in her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha and the other's look horrified. Not once had Kagome yelled things like that to Inuyasha. In a matter of seconds, Kagome dashed out of the hut, past the village, and to the well. Shippou followed her, Sango did the same, as did Miroku, followed by Kirara. Inuyasha just...sat there. By the time he regained consciousness, which didn't take him but a mere twenty seconds, he too ran after the others.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou called, "Don't go!"  
  
Kagome stopped at the edge of the well just as the others reached her.  
  
"Kagome, please do not leave us. You know Inuyasha will not bring down his tone with you or any one of us." Sango pleaded.  
  
"Sango is right. You shouldn't go home because of Inuyasha's ungratefulness." Miroku added.  
  
At the same time, Inuyasha arrived at the scenery just in time to hear what Kagome had to say.  
  
"I'm not leaving because of his ranting," Kagome began.  
  
"Then why are you leaving?" Sango interrupted.  
  
"I need to bring down some steam. His attitude has been filling me up these days, that today was the last straw. I couldn't take it any longer." She finished.  
  
They all looked at each other, until Shippou wailed, "When will you be back?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe a week or two."  
  
"WHAT?!" They all called in unison.  
  
"I told you, I have to lay off steam." She reminded.  
  
"But isn't that too long Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"My decision, is final." Kagome icily said.  
  
Miroku and the others straightened when they heard her. They didn't expect her to use **that **specific tone. They all watched sadly as Kagome went down the well to her time, leaving them once again. They should have gotten used to it by now, but it was hard because of a certain half-demon. Inuyasha was long gone by the time the others decided the head back to the village. When they got there, none of them spoke, they just glared at Inuyasha. Without looking or hearing, Inuyasha knew they were cursing at him.  
  
What did I do to make this mad?!  
  
Inuyasha was sting on the fence watching Kaede pick at the quantities of herbs in the field. Kaede just shook her head.  
  
"Your head is just rock hard Inuyasha" She said.  
  
"What was that you old hag?" Inuyasha hissed.  
  
"Ye should know by now how to act towards Kagome. She was willing to risk her life for the sake of your own."  
  
"Feh. Well it's not my fault if she wants to die. Besides..." Inuyasha began.  
  
"Besides nothing Inuyasha! What ye do not get, is that she cares for you, takes care of your wounds, helps you, protects you, not to mention feeds you. And not even a mere thank you comes out of your mouth." Kaede abruptly interrupted. "Ye should be ashamed of yourself, Inuyasha. **I** being **you**, would be very much indeed." And with that, Kaede left a yet again surprised Inuyasha.  
  
**Meanwhile...**  
  
"I'm home!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Her family was in the living room, watching T.V.  
  
"Oh, hi sis!" Souta cheerfully greeted her, "MOM!!! KAGOME IS BACK!" he yelled.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi came down the stairs, and saw her daughter in the living room with the rest of the family.  
  
"Hello honey!" She called. She hugged her daughter and was surprised to see her condition. "Oh my goodness what happened to you?!"  
  
"Huh? Oh these? They're not serious mom. I'll be okay by tomorrow!" Kagome chimed.  
  
"Half demon or not, Kagome. Injuries are injuries, and they must be taken care of." She stated.  
  
"Mom, I'm fine. Don't worry." Kagome assured.  
  
"Alright." Her mother had given up a lot quicker than she had expected. "Do you want a bath, or nap first?" she asked.  
  
"Bath please." Kagome yawned. "Thanks mom."  
  
Her mother smiled at her, and Kagome went to her room to put every thing away. After her bath, Kagome took a nap.  
  
"Stupid Inuyasha." She mumbled before she fell in to the deep and relaxing sleep, she wanted for so long.

* * *

Ok. Here's my first chapter, I tell you from now that in all the Inuyasha ff's I'll be writing, Kagome is gonna be a demon. Half, full, turned into, whatever. But she's still gonna have some demon blood in her. Well....ok maybe like in one ro two will she be normal. Please Review! 


	2. Messed up dating arrangements

**Shout out!!!!!**  
  
To an author that wrote to me.....IM SOOOOOOO SORRY!!!! There will be no Gundam character pairing with Kagome......but there will be a little romance between one of them and her....I'm not saying who XD. Inuyasha will end up with Kagome at the end (like always) and there will be lots of rivalry between **?????????** and Inuyasha to get Kagome ..... But like I said I won't say until the next chapter!!!!!!! XD XD XD

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Messed-up dating arrangements** (might change) 

Five days had passed since Kagome had left, and the gang couldn't take it much longer.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Shippou yelled at a very close-to-shut-him-up Inuyasha. "Go get Kagome!"  
  
"Why me?! Why don't you go get her?!" he yelled back at the disappointed kitsune.  
  
"Because none of us can cross the well. Only you can....unfortunately." Miroku said scornfully.  
  
"Hmph." Was all that Inuyasha had to defend himself from the dispute.

****

****

**Back in Kagome's time...**  
  
"Hello, may I speak with Kagome please?" a voice twittered out of the phone.  
  
"Sure. Who's speaking?" Souta answered.  
  
"Tell her it's Ayumi."  
  
"Okay... KAGOME, AYUMI IS ON THE PHONE!!!" Souta yelled.  
  
"CLOSE THE PHONE! I'VE GOT THE UPSTAIRS ONE!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
Souta closed the phone and went back to watching T.V.  
  
_(Kagome: "" Ayumi: '')  
_  
"Hello?"

'Kagome! How are your feet? Are they still abnormally swollen?'

sweat drop _Grandpa ran out of 'regular' diseases..._

"Uh... ya! The swelling is gone. Everything is fine now."

'Great! Then how about a quadruple date at the amusement park tomorrow night?'

"I...uh..."

'Hey! You can bring that psycho boyfriend of yours, and we can finally meet him!'

"He's not my boyfriend! He's just a......friend......almost......I think"

'Sure, that's what they all say. Well, just bring him anyways okay?'

"But I..."

'See you at 5:30pm tomorrow!'

"But I think it's not a good....."

'Beep...beep...beep...'

".....Idea"  
  
Kagome sighed, and sat on her bed.

_Great! I'm up for a quadruple date I didn't even ask for or want, and me with out one, 'cause Inuyasha isn't going to be my date any time soon now..._ And away she went with her thinking........

**In Feudal Japan...**  
  
Inuyasha was walking through the forest, when he heard something approaching him quickly. It came out and he dodged it with ease. But he was surprised to see it was Sango's boomerang: Hiraikotsu. It came back and he dodged it again. Sango appeared holding the weapon ready to fire it again.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Sango?" Inuyasha called.  
  
"Prepare to die, Inuyasha." Sango called back.  
  
She started to run towards Inuyasha, launching Hiraikotsu in the process. Sango threw the boomerang, Inuyasha dodged it. It came back, he dodged again and Sango would catch it. That was the main plot between them, until a certain point...she just stopped.  
  
"Sango? Are you okay? You don't look so good , or acting normal." Inuyasha asked concerned.  
  
In a mere second flat, Sango threw the boomerang in the air and waited it to come down. When it did, it sliced though the ground and stayed there. Half of it was in the ground the other half was plainly out of it. Sango ran behind the boomerang just as the wind began to pick up quickly.  
  
"Die, Inuyasha!" yelled Miroku.  
  
He was using his wind tunnel! Inuyasha got picked up from the ground and was soaring towards Miroku. Miroku sealed the void and began to run. Inuyasha slowly got up, when Miroku started using the wind tunnel again. Now Miroku did this twice more before calling it a day. 

When Inuyasha opened his eyes, he saw he was right by the well. Miroku and Sango walked up to him and just stared down at him. He got up as quickly as he could before confronting them.  
  
"What is wrong with you?!" Inuyasha was mega pissed now.  
  
Sango walked up to him and gave him a note and made a small whistle. Inuyasha was confused by this. Very confused. Then Shippou came out from behind and pulled Inuyasha back, causing him to fall back into the well. Shippou jumped out just in time to not get caught in the time stream. Inuyasha landed with a thunk on his head in Kagome's side of the well, but unfortunately for him......he went blank.

Next morning, Kagome ran about, looking for something to wear for this night's occasion. She tried a couple of things before deciding on what to wear. Finally, the moment arrived for her to get ready. She had chosen a black mini-skirt, with a navy blue, sleeveless top and some short (and yet comfortable) sandals. She grabbed her purse and made sure that everything she needed was there. Kagome was finishing up her "reinsurance minute" when she saw her mother taking up some clothes.  
  
"Mom? Who's clothes are those? They're not mine or Souta's. Definitely** not** Souta's." She observed.  
  
"Oh, these are for Inuyasha." Her mother answered.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome said blankly, "You got clothes for Inuyasha? Why? How do you even know what size in pants he wears?"  
  
"**One:** Yes, I did get clothes for Inuyasha. **Two:** Because if you aren't here sometime, and he wants to look for you, he can change his clothes and use these ones. And **Three:** I judged by how tall he is. He's maybe around six feet I suppose."

Kagome sighed and went through the clothes to see what her mother had gotten him. Mrs. Higurashi started holding up what she had bought for Inuyasha, to show it to Kagome.  
  
"I got him a cap, a T-shirt, a jacket, baggy pants, sneakers, socks, a pair of boxers..." Mrs. Higurashi held up the pair of boxers in front of Kagome, who was wearing a bright red on her face.  
  
_Oh my god!!!_  
  
"BOXERS?!?!" Kagome yelled, "MOM!!!"  
  
"Calm down Kagome. It's not like you're going to see them on him anytime now." Mrs. Higurashi proclaimed.  
  
Kagome blushed at the thought of seeing Inuyasha in the pair of boxers her mother bought for him.  
  
_Well...they would look kinda cute on him........WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!?!_  
  
"Well anyways, if Inuyasha **does** come by, tell him I'm not going to be home for a long while. So if he gets bored of waiting for me, NOT to come look for me. Why? Because I don't want to see him anytime soon." Kagome requested.  
  
"Sure thing honey. But be here before 10:00pm alright? And have fun!" her mother yelled after her.  
  
"Okay! Bye mom!" Kagome yelled back while she was running down the stairs of the shrine.

About an hour and a half after Kagome left, Inuyasha woke up. Apparently he had knocked himself out cold with that hit on his head when he got to Kagome's time. He grumbled his way up, and remembered the note Sango gave him before he was pulled into the well. 

It read:  
_Inuyasha, We've sent you to Kagome's time to bring her back. Since you did not want to go on your own, we decided to get you there anyways. I am assuming, and very positive, that you are reading this note in Kagome's side of the well. Now to put my statement clear: You will not return until you have Kagome with you. We will make sure of that.  
Signed,  
Sango  
  
P.S. We faked that we wanted to kill you_ _**(Miroku's Idea)**_ _and we understand if you are mad at us.  
  
Damn right I am. But I'll deal with them later_  
  
He jumped out of the well, and headed towards Kagome's house.  
  
"Mom! Mom! It's Inuyasha! HE'S HERE!!!" Souta yelled excitedly. Mrs. Higurashi walked in just as Inuyasha was trying to keep Souta quiet.  
  
"I suppose you are looking for Kagome?" she asked mildly. Inuyasha nodded and blushed slightly. "You missed her an hour and a half ago." she explained.  
  
"When will she be coming back?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Very late. She's out with her friends." Mrs. Higurashi explained again. "But she told me something about that if you get tired or bored of waiting for her, NOT to go after her, because she doesn't want to see you any time soon." she finished.  
  
Inuyasha's ears drooped almost out of sight, his eyes softened drastically.  
  
_I'm so stupid. I've made her really mad, and now she doesn't even want to see me._  
  
Mrs. Higurashi walked behind him very quickly, which snapped him out of his thinking state, and started pushing him towards the hall, up the stairs and into Souta's room.  
  
"Wh...What?!" Inuyasha stammered.  
  
"Here change your clothes, and put these on." She insisted.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Hurry! Don't you want to find Kagome?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha just looked at her.  
  
"But...she doesn't want to see me." Inuyasha explained "You said it yourself."  
  
"Oh Inuyasha. Kagome... I suppose you had a fight and that's why Kagome has no intention of talking to you at the moment. But I know she'll get over it, and maybe you two can have a great time tonight at the park." she explained. Mrs. Higurashi smiled at Inuyasha and encouraged him to change. He did, but just as soon as she explained to him _(ahem)_ where the boxers went, and left the room.  
  
When he changed and came out, everyone including grandpa was awestruck. They couldn't believe how...how "normal" _(considered in their time)_ Inuyasha looked! Baggy jeans and a red T-shirt. The cap, the socks and the sneakers, Inuyasha didn't know what to do with them.

"You look so COOL!!!" Souta shouted happily.  
  
Inuyasha blushed a really bright red now, because of all the stares, and Souta's comment.  
  
"Here let me help with those." Mrs. Higurashi said calmly. She helped Inuyasha with the socks and the shoes. She let Souta put the cap on.  
  
"Perfect!" she chimed.  
  
"I...uh..." Inuyasha tried to find the right words to say.  
  
"Here! Take this!" Souta said as he trusted a black object into Inuyasha's hands. Inuyasha just looked at the boy, confusion very visible on his face.  
  
"These are called sunglasses. They protect your eyes from the sun." he explained.  
  
"How do these _sun gases_ work?" Inuyasha asked looking at the object.  
  
"Sun-glasses." Souta corrected. "They go here."  
  
Souta put the sun glasses on the hanyou's face.  
  
"Whoa! Everything is so dark!" Inuyasha called.

"I know. They're supposed to be like that. That's how they protect your eyes from the sun: By making things look darker than they really are." Souta explained again.  
  
"Souta, the is setting. I don't think he's going to need those now." Mrs. Higurashi commented.  
  
Doesn't matter, he can always put them on his head!" Souta chimed as he put them on Inuyasha's head. "He'll look even cooler!!!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi giggled and sighed. She went to the closet and got Inuyasha black, leather jacket.  
  
"I'ts going to be chilly outside tonight, so its better if you take this." She said as she helped him put it on.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot!" she cried. "Do you see that big wheel over there Inuyasha?" she asked, he nodded. "That's where Kagome is going to be. Not on the wheel, but in the area around it." she explained.  
  
Inuyasha understood. And with everything said, he left to find Kagome and see if she was still holding the very obvious, heavy grudge.

* * *

Hey! Sorry it took me soooooo long to put this chapter up. I've been soooooo busy these days. (I moved!!! YAY!!!) And my internet hadn't come until a few days ago. Well here it is!!! And about the third chapter............it's gonna take me a while to do that cause I still haven't written it out yet ........well if you want to make a suggestion feel free to. 


	3. Unwillingly Reunited

Hello! Hello! This is the chap. you've all been waiting for...ITS SOOOOOO EXITING! Who will it be? Will it be Trowa? Duo? Quatre? Heero? Or Wufei?

Hmmmm...it was a tough decision, I admit that. But one thing's for sure...Kagome will have to pick between two! Now...considering the options and what happened in the past... you will know right away who she'll pick...ok, now I've given out TOO much information... I **really **need to learn how to shut my mouth...lol

Well any ways...KEEP READING! (and please keep reviewing! XD)

A/N: The Gundam characters may be a little OOC in the story, so please...don't flame me '

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**UnwillinglyReunited**

•••••••  
As Kagome waited for her friends to arrive with their "dates", she decided to sit at a bench near the entrance so she wouldn't miss them.

She was both curious and exited to know who these mystery dates would be. Would they be tall and smart? Would they be tall, smart **and** hot? Would they be...? Kagome was so busy thinking on what the guys looked like, she didn't even she didn't even catch her friend's scent behind her.

"Kagome!" her friends yelled in unison. "You're here!"

That caught Kagome off guard, almost making her faint from the fright.

"Of course I did!" she yelled back to them.

They greeted each other with hugs and sat to wait for the guys.

"So? Where's your psycho boyfriend?" Yuka asked teasingly.

"He's not my boyfriend! And I didn't bring him because I knew he was going to say **no** anyways." Kagome explained.

"You knew, or you just didn't ask him?" Eri questioned.

Kagome blushed slightly.

"Anyways, I had a feeling, (well you can call it more of an intuition really...) that you wouldn't bring him, so I went through the liberty of bringing some extras. They're all friends though, so there's nothing to worry about." Ayumi explained.

Kagome, registering what she just said, began to complain...mentally that is...  
_Yeah...sure...nothing to worry about...except for the fact that...SHE GOT ME A DATE WITHOUT **MY** PERMISSION! How am I supposed to pick between them!_

Ayumi saw Kagome's expression, and kind of guessed on what she was thinking.

"Don't worry about it! Both of them are really cute. All you have to do is pick one!" she chimed.

Kagome's face reddened slightly at that comment.  
"P...Pick one?" she stammered. "But...But how? If they're friends, wouldn't they get mad at me for **not** picking them?"

"Like I said, don't worry about it, you just pick one, and leave the other to wander around." Ayumi assured.

"Yeah...besides we're pretty sure of who you're gonna pick Kagome." Yuka added.

"Oh yeah?" Kagome challenged.

The girls giggled, like normal high school teens, when Kagome sensed someone coming towards them. But so that her "secret" wouldn't get out, she ignored it.

"Higurashi?" a male voice called from behind.

Kagome froze. She recognized that voice. A voice that had been altered by puberty, but still very similar to her ears. A voice that brought her misery for many years, a voice like no other in the department of shame and humiliation. She turned around only to be confirmed of her **worst** fear, her **worst** nightmare: Duo Maxwell.

_Oh...god...NO! This can't be_

Kagome thought in horror as she saw, standing a few meters away, the very being, the goddamned being, that has ruined her life more times that Inuyasha could ever ruin...come to think of it, Inuyasha has done practically nothing compared to what she had to suffer with Duo.

Kagome almost fainted at the sight of her ex-life ruiner.

"D...Duo? Duo Maxwell?" she stammered.

"It **is** you!" He yelled, running up to the girls...and the horrified Kagome.

"I can't believe it!" he beamed. "I can't believe it's really you!"

_Neither can I_she thought scornfully.

"How's it been? How **long** has it been? Three, five years?" he asked.

"I'm fine thank you, and its four years." She said almost monotone.

"Y...You guys know each other!" The girls cried in unison.

"Know each other? We go way back isn't that right Kagome?" he chimed.

"Oh yeah...waaaaaay back." she puffed rolling her eyes.

It was true. They had known each other for a long time. A long, torturous, humiliating, and don't forget agonizing time. Six years to be exact...oh no wait **nine** years, counting in daycare, preschool and kindergarten.

_Great. Just when I thought this would be a time of fun and relaxation...**he** shows up as one of the dates_.

"So Kagome... How did you guys meet?" Yuka asked playfully.

"Well... to make a long story short, we met in daycare fourteen years ago. Basically when we were around two." she explained.

"Yeah... we met in daycare, and since then we just...clicked!" Duo agreed.

"Clicked! Don't you mean snapped?" Kagome said sarcastically. "We had nothing in common, even as toddlers and **you** had no friends, so you decided to hang around me, and ruin my life!"

"Oh c'mon...I hanged around you because you were my friend, and besides, you let me hang around you!" he replied to her sarcasm.

"**I DID NOT**!" she yelled. "I told you clearly to **go away**! And you still kept hanging around me! We were never friends, why? BECAUSE **YOU** RUINED MY LIFE EVERY TIME **YOU** GOT THE CHANCE TO!"

The girls giggled at their little argument.

"Ok fine! Tell me how I ruined you life?" he asked playfully.

Kagome gave him a very icy smile, and cleared her throat.

"The time you threw me that meat ball at lunch. I launched it back at you and you threw it back. It caused the whole school to have a food fight. When the principal was told it was us, I got a two week detention because of you. And how about when you walked up to me the day I had fallen in the puddle. You saw the sweater my friend gave me to cover it, and you asked me what it was for, I told you to go away and you didn't, like always, you pulled it off and saw what had happened to me and you started yelling about it. I told you to shut up, and you did. But everyone already knew about it, and I was the laughing stalk of the school that day. And the time you got on the table and pulled down your pants in front of me (and every one else) and you started dancing for me because it was my tenth birthday, and you said it was a dance that you brother taught you." Kagome started. "**That** was the most humiliating day of my life. I skipped school that day...And how anbout the time you..." Kagome kept telling them all their past "issues" for about tenty minutes or so. When she finally finished,the girls sweat dropped **•o.O•** Duo made a nervous chuckle.

"Did I really do that?" he asked blushing.

Kagome just glared at him. She sighed, and calmed down a bit.

"Well...that was a very entertaining, **and**quick story." Ayumi commented nervously.

"Anyways...when are the other guys gonna come?" Kagome asked after she had calmed down a bit.

"They should be here anytime soon now" Duo explained. "I talked to Trowa five minutes before I saw you guys." He explained.

Kagome sighed and tried to relax in her spot a bit more, when again she was caught off guard by some more male-voiced yelling.

"Duo!" called one of the voices, "We've been looking all over for you!"

"I was here the whole time!" Duo yelled back.

Kagome turned around and gaped. She heard the girls squeal in excitement as the boys walked towards them. She couldn't believe her eyes! They were SOOOO cute!

_Oh...my...god...are they really our dates! They're soooo cute! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!_

As she struggled to keep from yelling out how cute they were, the girls got up and greeted their companions.

"Kagome? Kagome!" Eri yelled at the frozen girl on the bench.

Kagome snapped out her thoughts, and stood to be introduced.

"This is our best friend, Kagome. She hasn't been to school for a while because of her illnesses lately." she went on.

"So** this** is the infamous Kagome we've been hearing so muchabout, eh?" One of the boys commented. He was tall, and had shortblonde hair, and very handsome forKagome's taste

Kagome blushed slightly, and nodded.

"Kagome, this is Trowa Barton, Quatre Reberba Winner, Chang Wufei, Heero Yuy..." she began, "...and of course, Duo Maxwell." she finished giggling.

Kagome bowed politely, so did the rest of them. Except for Duo of course. ((lol))

Eri and Trowa paired up, Ayumi and Quatre went together, Yumi and Wufei did the same. Kagome observing, that she was left with Heero and Duo. ((•squeals• lol soooo obvious...))

Duo knew he wasn't going to get picked, so he nudged Heero slightly telling him to go on with her. Heero blushed a little and walked up to Kagome. She instantly hooked her arm around his, and walked with him inside.

Duo wasn't very far behind though. He was glad he didn't have a date, because he wouldn't have to stick to the others. He would be able to wander around going to the rides **he** wanted to go on. So I guess it was sort of an advantage.  
But he couldn't help feeling a bit guilty and hurt. Kagome had grown beautiful over the past few years apart, and a lot more mature than he ever was. So it would be best if she went with Heero instead...someone more like...her.

They went inside, and started looking around at the numerous rides there were in sight. Eri and Kagome decided they wanted to go on the tea cups. Ayumi and Yumi agreed on that as well. The boys complained on their choice of ride and decided not to go on.

"Oh well. I guess we'll have to ride with the guys over there instead." Eri snickered pointing at the merry-go-round.

The girls giggled and the boys disagreed completely on the comment, making the girls giggle some more.

After the tea cups, the boys decided on one of the spacificroller coastersthat madethe girls squirm in horror at the height of the rails. Not to mention the loops they'd go through.

"No fair! We agreed to go on the tea cups with you, so now you have to come on the roller coaster with us!" Trowa reminded playfully.

The girls were completely speechless at that. They looked at the ride once more and shivered at the thought of having forced them into going on the previous ride with them.

The whole day went by slowly, each of them going on the rides they liked best. Kagome was having a great time. Better than anytime she had when she was with her friends. And now, she finally got to go on a date!

_I can't believe it! I'm on a **real** date! I mean, every time I would go out with Houjo, I'd always have to ditch him because of something important. But now..._

As she analyzed her "dating situation", butlittle did she know that someone was on his way to see her again...and try to bring her back.  
•••••••

* * *

I'm SOOOOO sorry I haven't updated for so long. You see...my computer had everything deleted...and I had like 5 more chappies...and now I have to do them all over again ;;...so I might not be able to update very often...GOMEN! XS 

Please RR! It sucks to not have many reviews :'(

A/N: I might put some songs in as a "mood creator" in the story, but I'm not sure...tell me what you think! (oh...and I decided it would be Heero because I personally find him the best for her...y do you ask? Because since he has to fight Inuyasha for her, he just makes the best fighter right now

Oh ya...sorry it's so short...I kinda had a problem with time, so I had to cut a few things... don't kill meeeeee! •runs away and dodges rotten veggies• ((lol))  
But I'll try to make it up to you guys with the next chappie

**JA NE!**


End file.
